Episode 7
Tessaiga ist die 7. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kagome weigert sich, das Schwert Tessaiga an Sesshōmaru herauszugeben. Sesshōmaru bringt Kagome vermeintlich um. Doch Kagome lebt, dank Tessaiga. Es kommt zum entscheidenden Kampf zwischen Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha, der auf Tessaiga vertraut. Nach einem mörderischen Kampf entkommt Sesshōmaru schwer verletzt. Detaillierte Handlung Immer noch sind alle erstaunt, dass Kagome das Schwert Tessaiga aus dem Stein ziehen konnte, wo es den beiden Inu-Yōkai nicht vergönnt war. Inuyasha will den Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzen, um Sesshōmaru zu verletzen, aber der springt zu Kagome und will wissen, wie sie das geschafft hat, worauf sie allerdings selber keine Antwort weiß. Inu Yasha will, dass sie das Schwert an Sesshōmaru übergibt, doch Kagome weigert sich, da sie das als nicht gerecht ansieht. Dann sprüht Sesshōmaru Kagome unvermittelt mit seinem Gift ein, woran sie zu Grunde geht. Dann kämpft Inu Yasha gegen Sesshōmaru, hat jedoch keine nennenswerte Chance, was Sesshōmaru mit seinem Halbdämon-Dasein begründet. Nun erinnert sich Inu Yasha an die volle Szene, deren einer Teil ihm schon von seiner falschen Mutter gezeigt wurde. Er wurde von einer Menge Personen vom Ballspiel ausgeschlossen, da er ein Halbdämon ist und er lief zu seiner Mutter, die ihn umarmte und er fragte, was denn ein Halbblut sei. Seine Mutter war traurig darüber, dass ihr Sohn so viel erleiden muss. Mit diesem Gedanken an seine Mutter gewinnt er wieder etwas Kraft und rennt mit neuem Elan auf Sesshōmaru zu und verletzt ihn. Eine zweite Wunde fügt er ihm in Andenken Kagomes zu. Da steht auf einmal Kagome wieder auf und gibt Inuyasha Tessaiga, das sie auch vor Sesshōmarus Gift beschützt hat. thumb Da verändert sich Sesshōmaru und wird zu einem gigantischen Hundedämon mit roten Augen. Inu Yasha jedoch strotzt wegen Tessaiga nur so vor Selbstvertrauen... Bis der erste Schlag an Sesshōmaru einfach abprallt und dieser auf Kagome zuspringt, doch sie kann ausweichen. Nun hat Inuyasha keine Chance und kann nur noch ausweichen, doch langsam füllt sich der Raum mit Sesshōmaru Gift. Myōga macht sich indessen aus dem Staub und Kagome soll auch verschwinden. Jaken verschwindet auch, Inuyasha deckt den Rückzug, braucht dann aber auch frische Luft, als Sesshōmaru ihn von hinten mit den Zähnen packt. Doch Inuyasha sticht ihm Tessaiga ins Auge, worauf Sesshōmaru nach draußen flieht und Inuyasha hält sich an ihm fest. Dann jedoch beginnt wieder das Gleiche; Inu Yasha muss immerzu ausweichen. Kagome meint, dass sie an Inuyasha glaubt und dass Inuyasha dass auch für Tessaiga tun sollte. Doch Inuyasha meint, dass sie so oder so nichts ausrichten wird, worauf Kagome anfängt zu weinen. Das verblüfft Inuyasha und er meint, dass er sie beschützen wird, worauf sie sich beruhigt; dann stellt er sich Sesshōmaru gegenüber. Da glaubt Inuyasha tatsächlich an Tessaiga und es beginnt zu pulsieren, dann stürzt sich Sesshōmaru auf ihn. Doch Tessaiga hat sich inzwischen in ein edles und mächtiges Schwert verwandelt und Inuyasha schlitzt Sesshomaru zuerst den linken Arm auf und schneidet ihn dann schließlich vollständig ab. Inuyasha weiß genau, dass Sesshōmaru und er ungleich weniger stark sind als es Inu no Taishō war, auf dem sie immer noch herumhüpfen. Dann schlägt Inuyasha ein weiteres Mal zu und Sesshōmaru fällt vom Grab runter. Dann jedoch verwandelt er sich in eine kleine Kugel Licht und verschwindet. Myoga hat indessen zwei Knochenvögel als Fahrgelegenheiten besorgt und so entkommen auch die anderen beiden. Als sie wieder zurück sind, verschwindet die kleine, schwarze Perle auch wieder in Inu Yashas Auge. Wieder im Dorf, reden Kaede, Kagome und Myoga darüber, wie Tessaiga eigentlich funktioniert. Myoga vermutet, dass Kagome es aus dem Stein ziehen konnte, weil sie eine Sterbliche ist und Tessaiga von Inu no Taishō als Schutz für seine menschliche Frau in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Daher konnte es Inuyasha dann auch benutzen, als er beschloss, Kagome zu beschützen; er hatte Gefühle für einen Mensch entwickelt. Nun schient es also tatsächlich so, dass Inuyasha mehr nach seinem Vater kommt als sein Bruder Sesshōmaru, auch wenn er 'nur' ein Halbdämon ist. Inuyasha sitzt derweil draußen auf einem Baum und merkt, dass Tessaiga einfach nicht mehr in seine brauchbare Form geht, egal, was er macht. Dann kommt Kagome und will ihm unter der Bedingung erklären, wie Tessaiga fuktioniert, dass er sie auf immer beschützt. Dem verweigert er sich jedoch, sodass Kagome ihn auf eine Brücke schiebt und 'Mach Platz!' sagt, sodass er ins Wasser fällt. Soundtracks #Big Counterattack #Title Card Theme #Demon Charm #Sad Song #Fight to Death #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:01) #Attack (ab 1:08) #Attack #Dilemma #Old Flea, Myoga #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha